Give a Reason Weiss Kruez Style
by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan
Summary: SMWK, Usagi awakens from her Ginzuishou prison in the past... or is it? Her senshi are missing and two groups of men are her new guardians
1. Default Chapter

_Author Notes: The prologue might seem familiar to many, it's a revised version of the original GaR. This one will take place in the Silver Millennium, and because I'm sure many of you will be anxious, I'll go ahead and give you a sneak peek at the first chapter that will be posted in a few days. _

**

**Prologue: The Ungrantable Wish**

Her heart was breaking.

Or at least that was how it felt to the elderly queen. She was like an ever blossoming rose. Neither age nor anything else could ever make her wither. And as the tears trailed like raindrops down her eternally fair cheeks she once again remembered just how much she hated this 'gift.' For though she looked so young, she was in fact well over a thousand, yet her beloved husband whom she had cherished and cared for had succumbed to his human fate of dying of old age. He had survived so many battles and conflicts and in the end the great 'Tuxedo Kamen' was taken down by time itself. 

She hated this curse so. No matter how she had begged and pleaded both the keeper of time and her own holy gem, she was never able to stop his aging. She watched him wither in front of her and nothing could have hurt so badly. To be immortal and watch your loved ones die around you it was more horrifying than any monster she had ever encountered. A fate she never wanted to have to suffer again. So that left one choice

"Holy Ginzuishou," the words were like a caress as she spared the tiny gem a glance. The gem sat on a pedestal between her and her husband's throne. She had wanted it there to prove how much she loved and trusted him, and he had always understood. Her Mamo-chan She wanted to beg for his life to be returned, but before the time keeper had passed on she had been warned that such a wish would be pointless. But maybe this wish wouldn't be

She stared at the tearful young woman that was reflected on its surface. It hurt knowing that was her. That she looked just like she had when she became ruler. "Ginzuishou," this time her voice had trickled to a plea as she picked up the gem and held it tight enough for its edges to cut into her skin. "Let me die," the words spilled from her lips as easily as the tears that fell from her eyes. She didn't want to live without them anymore. She couldn't handle it. "Please"

The gem began to flash a variety of colors as it felt its Mistress's pain. It flickered as it sought to channel energy to grant the wish before falling silent in her hand before making the attempt again. The idea that her dreams just might have a chance of being achieved was almost enough to make her weep in hope. But she dared not give lease to this thought, she knew if she did then she would most likely be denied her fondest dream. 

She was on the verge of praying to it as memories hit her again. Memories that hadn't touched her mind since the days they had happened. Memories of her friends' funerals... She had outlived every single one of her senshi, and that included Pluto. Early on before her Mamo-chan even showed signs of aging they had all met up with mortals they didn't want to live without. They seemed to realize their loved ones would wither and die in front of them. That and the fact that the senshi excluding her of course, could not bare children. She had interceded on their behalf and managed to break the spells that stopped them from living lives full of love and family But their immortality was taken in the process. Not a single one was left.

Back then it had seemed romantic and heartwarming. She had even been the godmother of all that had children. But The children were all old now, they had moved away when their parents died. Honestly she couldn't blame them, she wished she could easily escape the heartbreak that being here caused. She'd give up anything to join them. Her friends.

The first funeral had knocked her over. It had seemed surreal and like a giant dream. She hadn't known the gray dried up form in the casket. That hadn't been her sweet Ami-chan that had always chided her to study harder. That hadn't been the young doctor that had solved so many diseases that people claimed incurable before her death. No It had been an old stranger who had reached the end of her life span. She hadn't even cried over her old friend.

The next death wasn't any easier. 

How could the old figure in the coffin be compared to Makoto? She didn't look like the girl that had valiantly saved her, nor did she resemble the graceful woman who had opened a café and flower shop. It had been like a trance being at that funeral. While everyone wept she had stared blankly. Some of the others hadn't forgiven her for failing to show emotion at two of her best friends' funerals. 

What kind of monster had she become? They looked so different compared to her who still looked as she had on her wedding day. Minako's death hadn't improved her memory as once again she stared emotionlessly at the figure tucked snugly in the wooden box. Of course it was a pretty box, but it was still made of nothing but mere wood. You would think that the girl who had been Crystal Tokyo's sweetheart, the greatest actress that had ever lived, would have gotten something better than being condemned to having her mortal remains rot away in a box of plain ordinary wood. 

But Rei's death was different. Though the form still wasn't the young woman who had worked so hard to keep Crystal Tokyo safe, she could still see traces of her best friend in the worn features. It was shameful to know that the only senshi she had shed tears for was the senshi of fire. Hadn't the others deserved her grief just as much? But as she looked at the peaceful and happy expression on Rei's face.It had torn her heart to shreds. She had cried hard releasing all of her loneliness that had come about as her friends were taken one by one. After Rei had been put to rest no more tears had trailed down her cheeks. That was until her husband's death, he had been the only link that kept her hanging onto life. As he died she realized she wanted to join him, she'd do anything to join him.

She had known he was going to die of old age, she had watched him do so. The Ginzuishou had granted him a much longer lifetime than he would have originally had, he was able to live for a thousand years by her side. But even that amount of time seemed like a single drop in the entire ocean when she realized while everyone else around her seemed to get older, she remained fresh and young. He had even teased her about it, claimed the Ginzuishou couldn't allow such a beautiful woman to turn into an old fart like his self. His smiles and touches had been so soft, so kind. He must have known what she refused to believe, that she would live far longer than he would. He had even tried to encourage her to take another partner once his age caught up to him. It had been their first fight and their last.

After his death she found out she was truly immortal. And it didn't happen by some great revelation, things were never so simple or kind for her. No, she found out a week after his body had been laid to rest inside the cold harsh ground. It had taken all her willpower not to throw herself on his casket and refuse to leave his side when it happened It had been so hard, and exactly a week later all the pressures came to a peak inside of her. 

She couldn't handle it anymore. She had tried but the pain was so great. It hurt so much. She couldn't just grieve for him, it hurt to know it was the fate of everyone around her. All those she talked to, all those she smiled at. They would all one day suffer the same indignity. She just couldn't deal with such a thing. 

She had learned she was truly immortal when she awoke from the swoon she caused when she sliced her wrists and stained the flawless black floor with a wave of pure white blood. She remembered seeing the color and staring at in horror before blacking out. Her daughter had found her the next morning, a woman that already looked double her own age.

Her daughter, her Chibiusa-chan hated her with a passion. She blamed her for the deaths of the senshi and of course the death of her own Father. The woman was convinced that the seemingly young ruler should have known of all the powers of the holy gem. That she should have realized taking away the Ginzuishou's powers and turning the senshi into normal women was a death sentence. That the Queen was responsible for the death of Pluto, the dearest friend to the Princess. She had yelled and fought with her mother after she had found her on the ground. Called her every name in the book and then some, claimed that because of her that she Chibiusa would never get to rule Crystal Tokyo as was her birth right. That Usagi as she was once known, didn't deserve the throne anymore and had demanded it from her. She had denied the girl such a thing and Chibiusa had left 

Serenity's eyes were unfocused as she stared at the darkening gem. Even it was denying her. Had she deserved this punishment somehow? Had she not performed a task she was destined to do so? Perhaps Perhaps it was because she forced the world to see things from her view? In the creation of the utopia she had achieved she had done little more than brainwash people into believing as she did. Surely this was punishment for such a gesture?

A stream of tears leaked onto the holy gem as she wept again. If she could go back in time she would have undone it all. She would have been greedy and denied the senshi their wish,. She felt horrible for realizing such a thing but she was too weak, too much of a coward to go through this all by herself. She needed them by her side and it was something she couldn't do a thing about. She would have never cleansed the Earth, maybe that was what turned her mortal blood into something more like a Goddess's? All of her life she had just wanted to be normal a wish that could never come true. 

The crystal shined as her tears struck it. It was connected to her and seemed to realize the distress she was in. It vibrated hard, almost enough to knock itself out of her hands, as she desperately held her breath. After all this time Would it? A fountain of multiple colors of lights seemed to erupt from it and she gasped in wonder as this dazzling light seemed to swirl around her. It was like being inside a rainbow and seeing colors that had never even been discovered.

Since she was busy staring at the lights in awe and shock she never realized what exactly had happened. She never knew that the light she had saw was the Ginzuishou shattering. The force of her wish to die had collided with what it had always done, protect its holder. And so now all of its magic and power floated in the air around the awestruck girl. 

Serenity reached out to touch the seemingly solid waterfall of colors and stared in awe as her skin seemed to absorb some of the hue. She was so entranced she never noticed the Ginzuishou slowly hardening and locking her into its crystal depths. She never even seemed to realize the colors seemed to turn glassy and they swirled even closer around her. Encasing her in their brightness and hues.

Serenity was too shocked to do anything as she watched the colors turn into hard bands and her hand struck a cool solid surface where there had once been a light. The colors were still as awe inspiring as before but they were like a solid wall now. A roaring sound filled her ears and crying out in pain she clamped her hands over them to drown out the noise. This wasn't supposed to happen! This wasn't what she had wished for! 

She whirled and struck out at the walls as hard as she could. She practically bounced off of them and landed in a heap on the ground. She felt something odd beneath her and stared in horror at her arms that were being encased into the multicolored crystal. This was going to be her death? Instead of the harsh underground she was going to be buried alive in the Ginzuishou? She tried to call out, to order the Ginzuishou to let her go but a bright silver flash blinded her and by the time her senses had began to return she was completely encased and her thoughts simply quit.

The Ginzuishou had figured out a way to solve its dilemma. It hadn't killed its mistress, but it hadn't left her awake to suffer either. It hovered into the air before vanishing in a spark of black light as it vanished from the known world to heal itself and one day manage to free its mistress from her curse once and for all.

****Sneak of Chapter One****

_An endless scream both shrill and full of despair filtered through the air and ran through her head. It was only after she discovered the fountain of tears leaking from her eyes that she realized it was her own. Her horrified blue eyes were frozen on the sight of her dying lover. "Endymion," she whispered her fingers brushing against his dark locks as love shone in his cloudy eyes. He was dying from an attack he had protected her from. "No," she sobbed as she finally tore her gaze away and realized where she was. What kind of cruel trick was the Ginzuishou playing at? Why had it brought her here of all places and times? "NO!" the scream tore from her lips and echoed across the battlefield; the moon._

_"Serenity-hime!" the scream came from her left and as she turned to see who had called her she was bowled over and pinned to the ground by another's weight. Frightened she stared hopelessly into the eyes of Endymion once again. He was gone She forced her eyes away from that dead stare and glanced behind her to see who had knocked her over. She stared at the stranger confused as he hopped to his feet and turned to face the one that had tried to attack her during her grief. "Beryl!" he growled like an enraged animal as his furious blue eyes seemed to light up within. Bits of rock and rubble were levitated off the ground and began to swirl around him in a furious cyclone as his rage grew. They had tried to kill his princess. "SHI NE!" the normally soft spoken boy roared; the rage and pain etched so visibly in his features. _

_"Mamo-chan" Her voice already sounded cracked due to the scream that had escaped her earlier. Why had this happened? Why had she been forced to see him die in front of her again? Was she a cosmic joke? Was this how the Ginzuishou was going to grant her wish? Was she fated to relive history all over again? She would die here, she was well aware of that. It was impossible to hope that this time history would change; it always repeated itself. _


	2. Chapter One: Nagi

_Author Notes: Thanks for all the comments ^^ I was surprised to see just the prologue was so well received. Speaking of which, in case you guys didn't know, I'm rewriting Give a Reason. I'm currently working on the Duo chapter which is seven pages in and only on scene four out of 10... so it might be awhile yet. Anyway, this is one of my baby projects at the moment, but I'll probably break away from it for awhile to work on my Setsuna-centric one-shot crossover with Wheel of Time (my *favorite* book series and after the one-shot I plan an epic crossover) and to finish Cold Love Twisted Love (one last chapter to go)_

_DemonicCatGirl: Thank you, I'm glad to see that I'm showing improvement. I was stuck at a plateu for quite a while. Well constructive advice or no, you still commented on something you enjoyed which is just as good as commenting on something you didn't. ^^ so thank you._

_Star-Siren: Silly mouto-chan ^^;; yeah, I just can't stop a good GaR... I wonder if I could manage to do one with Wheel of Time? *contemplative look* hmm... and I wanted a change from the future/other world type thing. I thought a journey into the past, appropiate ^_^'_

_Felecity Dream: Yay! ^^ and yes, I *will* be working on this one. Glad to hear you love it... as for GaR FY... I'm going to revise most of the early chapters... but I think I can leave the later chapters as is... but I don't think it will need the same level of revision as the original GaR does... that thing is a completely new story ^^;;_

_Sapience: !! *glomps* Near Lucifer evil? *giggles* Well here's the next chapter, imouto-chan ^^ hehe... fluff to the max ^^;; well glad to hear I've evolved from that. I work hard at writing and it's nice to see it's not only appreciated but it actually shows ^_^ _

_Thank you everyone! and enjoy the chapter ^^_

_***_

**Chapter One: Nagi **

An endless scream both shrill and full of despair filtered through the air and ran through her head. It was only after she discovered the fountain of tears leaking from her eyes that she realized it was her own. Her horrified blue eyes were frozen on the sight of her dying lover. "Endymion," she whispered her fingers brushing against his dark locks as love shone in his cloudy eyes. He was dying from an attack he had protected her from. "No," she sobbed as she finally tore her gaze away and realized where she was. What kind of cruel trick was the Ginzuishou playing at? Why had it brought her here of all places and times? "NO!" the scream tore from her lips and echoed across the battlefield; the moon.

"Serenity-hime!" the scream came from her left and as she turned to see who had called her she was bowled over and pinned to the ground by another's weight. Frightened she stared hopelessly into the eyes of Endymion once again. He was gone She forced her eyes away from that dead stare and glanced behind her to see who had knocked her over. She stared at the stranger confused as he hopped to his feet and turned to face the one that had tried to attack her during her grief. "Beryl!" he growled like an enraged animal as his furious blue eyes seemed to light up within. Bits of rock and rubble were levitated off the ground and began to swirl around him in a furious cyclone as his rage grew. They had tried to kill his princess. "SHI NE!" the normally soft spoken boy roared; the rage and pain etched so visibly in his features. 

"Mamo-chan" Her voice already sounded cracked due to the scream that had escaped her earlier. Why had this happened? Why had she been forced to see him die in front of her again? Was she a cosmic joke? Was this how the Ginzuishou was going to grant her wish? Was she fated to relive history all over again? She would die here, she was well aware of that. It was impossible to hope that this time history would change; it always repeated itself. 

A bruised and battered figure hobbled over to her side a glistening blade held tightly in his grip. His amethyst eyes scanned her for any damage and he seemed content with what he saw. Strands of ruby red hair were rippled gently by the breeze. The man half knelt and half fell at her feet. "Serenity-hime" the stranger's voice was solemn and his gaze serious. "I promise we won't lose you too." His words were barely a whisper; it was obvious this fight had taken a lot out of him whoever he was.

A pair of strong arms gently lifted her from the ground and she was pressed tightly against a masculine chest. She tilted her head back and stared at the bloody blonde haired man confused. His emerald eyes were sparkling with a mixture of fury and worry. "Gomen nasai," he whispered as he hugged her close and buried his face in her hair as he retracted an unbelievably bloody wire. "We we've lost the Queen The traitor generals killed her while she was distracted by the attack on you."

"We couldn't be" Usagi jerked her eyes away from the strangers that dotted the battlefield. Strangers that were fighting for her "This isn't! This can't be the moon!" she shook her head in denial as she stared at the carnage before hearing a choked kind of laughter. She tried to see where it came from but the one holding her tightened his grip and prevented her from turning around. "Who are you? Where are the senshi?" where were her friends? If this was the moon they should be there!

Yohji studied the new ruler with concern. Had she been hit without them knowing it? He noticed an attacking demon and with a growl he pushed the startled princess behind him as he whipped out his wire and cut the encroaching monster in two. Nothing was going to touch the one he had sworn to protect. That they had all swore to protect. "I think they're starting to leave now" 

"Are you okay, Serenity-hime?" The boy from before limped to her side and smiled softly at her, "Beryl wasn't defeated she'll be back. But we've put a dent in her troops. She won't attack again until they're built back up. Did she get you?" he ignored the dried blood on his own skin as he searched her over for any injuries.

"This This isn't supposed to happen like this" Usagi was staring hard at the group of wounded figures that were approaching her. "Where are my senshi? Who are all of you?" as they approached her in obvious concern she took a step backwards and bumped against someone else. She whirled ready to attack and stared confused at the serious gentlemen in front of her. "What have you done with them?" she demanded as she searched vainly for one familiar face.

"If this wasn't supposed to be how it happened, please inform us of how it was supposed to occur, Serenity-hime." The slightly older, at least compared to the others, gentlemen requested. "As for your 'senshi' I'm afraid none of us understand just what you're asking. We are your knights, your bodyguards, whatever you wish to call us basically. You don't seem to have memory of us, shall I reintroduce the team?"

Usagi pulled away from the group. There were even more of them now. Her senshi had been replaced by these men? But they didn't even wear any fukus! The thought bought a small smile to her lips before she banished it. The idea of that serious guy in a dark green fuku was just too funny. "Maybe you should introduce yourselves I don't know you." Only after she spoke the words did she realize the effect it had on some of the team members. They looked so hurt with her words. It made her feel horrible. "ButI don't," she weakly tried to explain.

The oldest member of the group seemed to be the leader, or at least the one the others were letting take the lead. "I am Oracle, also known as Brad Crawford." He gestured to a group of three that were standing slightly apart from another group of four. "These are my team matesif you can call them that. The smallest is the youngest of your court. His name is Prodigy, also known as Nagi Naoe. The silver haired individual that is currently licking a blood soaked knife is Berserker, also known as Farfarello."

A man with shaggy reddish-orange hair smirked at her. '_And I am Mastermind; I hope you can see why I'm called such? I'm also called Schuldich when not in battle._' His voice was like a smoky purr in her mind. It was unsettling to hear a voice when no words were being spoken. 

The other team stepped forward now. They all bowed to one knee except for the short-haired red-head. His soft amethyst eyes searched her own for a moment as if he was searching for some sign of who she was supposed to be. "We are your guardians more so than they," he started to explain. "Before we continue on just who we are, we need to go back into the castle and regroup. It's not safe to stay out here in the open like this."

The one known as Brad frowned as he stared at the gorgeous blue and green orb known as Earth. "He's right. Beryl's followers will soon be visiting us again for revenge. We'll win, but it wouldn't be wise to put you in any more danger. We've lost the Queen and the Prince." If he noticed her wince at the mention of the Earthling he didn't take note. His job was to protect the Royal Family and only them. His service did not branch out to future members until the proper rituals had been performed.

Usagi allowed herself to be ushered into the few parts of the castle that hadn't been turned into rubble by the assault. It was strange how despite her being an entirely different person from Princess Serenity she still had all of her memories. She wasn't overwhelmed with this place; she knew where everything was, or where it was supposed to be. She almost felt like she actually belonged here. "Why...?" she softly whispered as she played with one of the crystal goblets in the dining room. It was one of the few places that remained unscathed. "Why am I here? Why didn't I die?"

A blonde-haired boy; who couldn't be as old as she looked, smiled softly at her as he took a seat at her side. "Serenity-himeI know it's rough for you with Endymion-sama gone" his soft blue eyes pleaded with her to understand. "But we need you we need your guidance and wisdom. Most of the Moon Kingdom is gone your Mother is dead as if your fiancée. But you remain. You were saved for a reason, that's why you're here."

Usagi didn't have the heart to tell this gentle soul that wasn't what she was asking. Time had changed; her whole beginning had changed Why was the Ginzuishou forcing her to live a second life without her Mamoru? Was she doomed to wait for him to be reborn on Earth? But her mother hadn't been able to send them to Earth so was he destined to never be reborn? And where were her friends?

"Hime," the boy who had saved her from Beryl was back. What was his name again? Naki? "You were mumbling some strange words during the fight. Are you alright? Who are these 'senshi' and 'Mamoru' you speak of?"

Hurt flashed in her eyes. Pain jolted through her soul and she remembered A lifetime's worth of memories. Every word she had ever spoken to her loved ones seemed to come back to her ears now. She couldn't forget them! So why had the Ginzuishou chosen to? Why had the Ginzuishou replaced her loved ones with these strangers? It wasn't fair "I want my senshi back," she whispered. Speaking of that cursed gem where had it gone?

Omi was puzzled and not sure what to do with the princess. She wasn't the same. She wasn't the sweet girl who had begged him for advice on her secret rendezvous' with the former prince; or the charming young lady who had coaxed Yohji into teaching her about dating.He had expected her to grieve, she had just lost a sizable amount of her kingdom, her mother, and her soul mate. But why was she calling for these weird names? Why wasn't she grieving for what she lost instead of whomever or whatever these senshi and Mamoru were?

Yohji collapsed in a chair next to the girl and scowled faintly as he saw a flash of fear in her eyes. What had happened to her? "Sorry for being such a mess," he apologized with a hand towards the dark blood that stained his clothes and skin. "Demons aren't an easy lot to kill" he trailed off as he stared out over the table. True she had lost a lot this day, but hadn't they all as well? So much of the Kingdom had suddenly vanished. Only a few rural farmers seemed to remain. It was terrifying. "Hime," he stood up from his seat and stared hard at the girl. "Serenity," he corrected himself without her permission. "Your people need to see you. We need you to show them that you're not dead. Give them a ray of hope in their grief."

"The moon is a Kingdom?" Usagi frowned at this. That wasn't right "No, it was a palace but there wasn't a Kingdom!" Usagi got to her feet and then realized the condition of her new companions. Not one had escaped the former battle unscathed. All were in one way or another hurt and bleeding. She felt horrible for not realizing it until now. "Gomen." She glanced around for a moment before taking a deep breath. The Ginzuishou had changed history it must have had a reason. "Where's the Ginzuishou? It still exists right?"

"The Ginzuishou did survive, yes." Now it was Brad's turn to speak again. The eight had once again formed a protective circle around the table and around their last hope. "With her last breath Serenity-sama bequeathed it to you, Hime." He was the only one unconcerned about the apparent switch from their original charge to this new one. "You are the only one that can call it to you now."

Usagi closed her eyes for a moment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with all of this. It would have been so much simpler to just have perished in the clutches of the gem; but no, she had survived and was now living her first life over. "Ginzuishou," she whispered as she cupped her hands and willed it to her. An unfamiliar weight landed in her palms and she opened her eyes to stare blankly at a long crystallized bow. "A bow?" she hadn't expected that. She had expected its original form, or at the most a sword of some sort. A bow was more in the style of Rei.

"Is something wrong, Serenity-hime?" the one known as Nagi was on his feet alongside Omi as both boys studied their charge carefully. The holy item was only called during times of war. Why was she calling it when they were resting? It didn't make sense None of this did. Nagi frowned faintly as he studied the white-haired girl. She was older than him, it was true, but she wasn't older by much. And she had never acted older.until now. What had happened? What had Beryl and her minions managed to do?

"Ginzuishou" Usagi focused all of her energy on her wish. She heard startled exclamations from everyone but the calm collected Brad. Why were they startled? Had this Ginzuishou hurt them? She cut the flow of power and studied them carefully. No, it had worked as it usually did. Each had been healed of the most minor cut or scratch. "Is something wrong?"

Ran studied the questioning princess for the space of a minute. Was something wrong? If he was anyone else he would have laughed; in fact that was what Yohji was doing. "How did you manage to urge the holy Ginzuishou to heal us, your highness?" everyone knew the Ginzuishou was only used for war and death. It was a curse to the Royal family.

"Don't call me that." Usagi sighed and decided to give them half the truth at least. "My name is Usagi I'm not your princess I was once, in another lifetime in another place, but not here. I can't rule you." There, she had said it. She could only hope they'd understand and leave her alone; to try to finish what she started. She didn't care if the Ginzuishou had decided she should start her life anew. She didn't want to do it without her friends.

Brad stood from his seat and glanced at his companions. All were confused and shocked by her words. They thought her mad or bewitched by Beryl. He knew the truth, or at least part of it. "Regardless, we need you to say a few words to the people that are left. Many of these people lost entire families and hopes this day for you. It's your duty to go out there and thank them for their sacrifices. No matter whom you are."

Usagi didn't want to do this. She didn't want to have to take the responsibilities of a princess on. She had barely survived being a queen! But she still found herself nodding and mutely following this tall stranger as he led her through the wrecked palace and to a high balcony that had miraculously been saved. Or maybe not so miraculously when she realized the entire area was made out of a crystal that resembled the Ginzuishou a lot. Had sections of this new palace been carved out of the gem? But how was that possible?

Nervously she straightened her now clean gown. When the Ginzuishou had healed the others it had cast a purity spell over her and cleansed her body and clothes. She was every part the innocent princess now. As soon as she stepped out onto that ledge and saw the small crowd of twenty she felt her heart skip a beat. If this was what was left what had there been before? How many had died defending this place today? The thought made her weak in the knees and she forced her tongue into motion.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you all so much for everything you've sacrificed this day. I know how it is to lose loved ones I've lost so much before and again today. But, I won't compare my loss to yours. I want you all to help me rebuild and I'd like to offer you all a home in the Palace. You've all paid for it in your losses." Usagi trailed off not sure what else she could say to tell the group how appreciative she was. 

But she didn't have to say another word. As soon as her last phrase trailed off the crowd broke into excited gasps and everyone started to bend down and worship her. "Long live Serenity-hime!" they chanted as they bowed repeatedly to her. "Long live the new Queen!"

Usagi was horrified. She didn't want to be a Queen again. "No!" she interrupted ignoring the startled looks her new followers gave her. "No. don't bow down to me like that! I'm not any better than you are. I want to build a new kingdom, one where we're all equals." She didn't care if her Mamo-chan would have told her that her words were contradictory. She didn't want to force anyone to believe in her ways again. 

The boy that had approached her side was silent as he watched the confusion flash through the people's eyes. Of course they couldn't understand it. They had been serving the Royal Family for years upon years generations.centuries. Just as his ancestors had once protected the heirs. It disturbed him to see her change so much. She had lost her childlike innocence. Her sunny smile He knew his thoughts and those of his comrades were the same. Beryl would pay if she was the cause of this mood change. "Usagi," the word felt odd to him but he forced himself to go on. "Usagi-sama, that's enough."

She turned to yell and noticed the dark haired boy staring strangely at her. How she must frighten these people "Don't call me that I'm not a great person. Just Usagi or Usagi-chan is fine.Why are you a bodyguard anyway? You're so young and you're shorter than me." She couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at that comment. Not many people were shorter than she was.

Nagi slowly blinked at her as he tried to understand just what she was inferring. "I am younger than you, Usagi-san, that is true; but I have also trained hard since the death of my family and your mother brought me into service." Nagi's eyes slid from hers as he remembered the alternatives he had been faced with. His family had always hated him because of his 'gift' he hadn't felt any real pain when they had died. 

Instantly she had stepped from the balcony and into the room to hug him. "I'm sorry Losing your family must have been tough, right? I remember when I lost mine Of course my parents went first They didn't live much longer past my crowning, but when Shingo went" tears started to trail down her cheeks and she dashed them away. She had forgotten, she wasn't that person anymore. She was someone else, someone different.

Nagi pushed her away almost as soon as she had touched him. What had happened to her? Who were these people she was rambling about? Oracle would know but he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask him. Perhaps a meeting with Abyssinian would work out better? Or he could compare notes with Bombay; the other tactician of the teams.

"Oh" Usagi felt her cheeks color in embarrassment and she kept her eyes from his. How awful she was acting. She had hugged a complete stranger just because she had heard of him losing his family "I apologize I shouldn't have suddenly hugged you like that." She sighed and shook her head. She was quickly getting frustrated. "Am I am I immortal?" the question spilled from her before she even thought about it. But now that she said it, she wanted an answer.

"Immortal?" Nagi frowned faintly at her unsure how to answer. Why would she ask such a thing? "If you mean cursed, yes, you are." It was true. Their family had always carried a curse with them as far back as it stretched. No one was quite sure why but there were stories that the Earthlings themselves had done it. There had never been too much trust between those from the Moon and those from Earth after all.

"Cursed" Usagi chuckled wryly at the word. "I know that I knew that when I first attempted it and all I saw was that endless stream of white" she started to get to her feet when the door opened and a scowling German grabbed her by the arm. She had no chance to tell Nagi goodbye as she was dragged away. 

"Usagi-chan," Schuldich's voice was stern, not something it was all that often. "I've been serving this whole family for far too long for you to do such a thing. What would your dear daughter say if she knew you were planning to start that cycle all over again?" unlike the others her mind wasn't a blank slate to him. He saw it all just floating on the surface of her thoughts. It was shocking of course, but he wasn't one to show such things so easily. "You're not even going to try that."

Usagi merely blinked rapidly at him as she tried to figure out how he had suddenly found out about her. It wasn't like she was trying to keep it a secret, but she hadn't really said anything about her Chibiusa, had she?

'_No, you didn't. But I don't need to hear you say anything. I can see it all right here for myself. I knew you weren't the same the moment your mental barrier dropped during the battle. You're lucky all of Beryl's telepaths were defeated at that point. If they knew what I'm seeing they'd already have taken this entire place over. We'll have to start over from square one again, and you're not going to do anything stupid like kill yourself._'

"You can read my mind?" she wasn't sure what to feel over such a revelation. On one hand it would make it easier not having to tell her entire story over again. But on the other she felt violated! It didn't seem right that he could see what she was thinking.

"I need to go have a meeting with the others about you They're not going to be happy to hear that they're going to have to start over from square one and flush down four years of training you. You probably don't even remember how to hold a sword, do you?" as she started to open her mouth he waved a hand at her. "I know you don't. Stay in this room and don't do anything stupid. We'll know if you even think about it, so don't even bother considering it."

**

Brad glanced up as the last member entered the room. "Nice of you to join us, Schuldich, what did you find out about our young ruler? Besides the obvious she's not our Serenity." He watched with slightly narrowed eyes as he focused and then relaxed. There was nothing to worry about in the immediate future. It was safe to have this meeting.

Schuldich plopped himself down in a chair and let his head hang over the back of it. "She doesn't know a thing about our Serenity. She's from another dimension or time or something like that The senshi she mentioned are these weird women in short skirts throwing elemental attacks everywhere, and that Mamoru person she keeps moping about was her husband. They even had a kid Ah, and she's suicidal so we get to all have fun keeping a watch on her I nominate our chibi for the first shift. She can't be trusted alone yet."

Nagi didn't even attempt to argue. He got to his feet with a slight nod to Schuldich. He obeyed what he was told to do by the senior members of the team. If they felt he didn't need to know the rest of this 'Usagi's' background then he would trust them. Besides, he had a bad feeling hearing Schuldich confirm his belief that this new stranger was suicidal. The rivers of white blood confirmed it and it scared him when he remembered an incident with his own princess when she had been lying motionlessly in a puddle of white. Had she once tried to kill herself?

**

Alone once more It was scary how she could remember small details about this strange place, and only now did she realize that she had actually based a lot of the designs in her former palace on these small oddities. She closed her eyes for a moment and studied the room at her leisure. It wasn't as small as it had first seemed; it was the main dining room after all. It had all these soft homey touches to it, and most of these seemed to be added with the use of the Ginzuishou That was something that was bothering her. How had this Ginzuishou separated? 

She wasn't the smartest person, that would have been her dear Ami, but she did know that the Ginzuishou wasn't in just one piece as it was in her old life. Here it was separated into at least two, maybe more. Part of the palace, the parts that had survived the attack, was formed from the Ginzuishou. She could feel it As if the gem's power that resided in her 'special' blood still could call out to those like it. 

Gently she laid her hand on the cool surface and leaned her forehead against the wall. Maybe she was crazy, maybe she was only wishing for something that could never happen But she wanted to try to contact the Ginzuishou. If it could do such life-changing decisions to her didn't that mean some part of it was alive? "Are you alive?" her voice was a soft whisper as she tried desperately to seek some intelligence. 

"Usagi-san?" Nagi eyed the girl warily. Why was she hugging the wall? It wasn't normal behavior for anyone; let alone a princess. "Is something wrong?" he started to take a step towards her when a fork from the table zipped off its shiny smooth surface and hurtled at him. He easily stopped it of course; but why did this stranger have his powers? "I see I've upset you"

"I didn't do it." Usagi stared numbly at Nagi and shook her head. How could she tell him that it wasn't her that had done that to him? It wasn't her The fork had moved off the table by itself. She had barely had the chance to see it happen!

Creamy soft skin suddenly invaded her vision. She closed her eyes but the scene remained; burned vividly in her mind. She could only watch helplessly as she watched a hand clutching a sharp object approach the pale flawless skin. She tried to scream and shout for it to stop, for the visions to end. But they continued, she stared helpless as the blade sliced the skin and a sparkle of pure white blood trailed over the flesh. 

"STOP IT!" Usagi was on her knees now and held herself tightly as she struggled to breathe. Why? Why was she seeing these weird images? Did it have to do with that weird guy who had actually spoken into her mind? He had seen her thoughts Had he been the one to make her relive her suicide attempts? She rolled onto her knees with a pant and started to struggle to stand. That is she was struggling until she noticed the hand in her path. Cautiously she glanced up and noticed the boy from before calmly watching her. So different from when he had saved her on that battlefield. "Thank you Naki-san."

He didn't even try to correct her usage of his name as he helped her to her feet. Why had she suddenly been driven insane like that? As if a movie was playing in her mind and she was the only one that could see itHe knew of such experiences, he had went through it himself. Specifically concerning his family They had never accepted him once his true face had been revealed. "Daijoubu?" he queried with the smallest of polite smiles.

She nodded and flashed a grateful grin at him. Why had she seen that? It hadn't even been that bad when she had cut herself "HaiFor now." She glanced warily at her surroundings once more and fought a sob. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see Chibiusa again even if it only resulted in another fight. "So besides this room what other rooms were left standing?"

Nagi had been about to answer her. Honestly he had been opening his mouth to respond, but he had been interrupted. Interrupted by the door opening and the youngest member of the 'other' team coming in. "Bombay Do they need me?"

Omi shook his head slightly and smiled reassuringly at both. Schuldich had sent him. He didn't trust the group led by Oracle, they had been enemies once. But that had been when everyone had suspected a traitor among their midst. A traitor leaking information about the moon back to those that waited for it on Earth. 

Schuldich had informed them all that something was wrong with the girl. So Omi had been sent. He was the only one that got along somewhat well with Prodigy anyway. She looked pale Really pale it worried him. "What happened? Are you okay, Serenity-hime?"

"Usagi-san," Nagi corrected with a casual glance at the other boy. "She isn't Serenity-hime." Nagi winced faintly at this and glanced away. The other had been as close as family to him. She had been the only family he had truly known. His own he didn't want to think about, and his team mates weren't the nurturing type. 

"Usagi-san," Omi corrected quickly. "You don't look so well Do you want to lie down? Or maybe take a bath I think your Mother's bedroom is still standing," as soon as the words left his mouth he wished he had never spoken. How could he be so careless to mention her mother that had died a few mere hours earlier?

"Thank you" Usagi quickly got to her feet and bowed slightly to the two. They had tried to cheer her up. That was true, and she felt thankful for it but she wanted to be alone right now. She needed to be alone. "I'll do that"

Nagi frowned faintly at Omi. "Weren't we supposed to be watching her, Bombay?" he chose not to use the other's real name. His mission name was more than enough to get his attention. She shouldn't be alone right now Something attacked me in this room, and it might have been her. I was attacked with a fork via telekinesis."

Omi's cornflower blue eyes narrowed and lost their wide eyed look of innocence that always seemed to hang around him like an ethereal aura. "She attacked you with your own powers?" he hissed as he made positive the girl couldn't hear them talking. She seemed to be out of hearing range but what other secret powers did she possess?

"It might not have been her it happened while she was in this room and she turned her back to me. She was touching that wall over there" he trailed off and glanced down the hallway filled with rubble she had hurried through. "We shouldn't leave her alone just yet. Go back to the others and see if they've come up with anymore clues. I'll stay with her." Nagi's voice was soft but strict and he smiled as the slightly older boy nodded and raced off to do as he requested.

**

Usagi found the bathroom easily enough. It was the only room, besides the bedroom, that seemed intact and reachable from the hallway. This Ginzuishou palace was all connected from safe room to safe room, but there weren't that many rooms. Why had the Ginzuishou split like it had? It didn't make sense. How could it even do that?

"It?" the voice was soft and full of amusement. "How cruel calling me an 'it'" dark eyes studied the suddenly started ruler with a smile in their depths. "I'm the Ginzuishou. You don't need to know of my life before this one or the reason I'm here I've been imprisoned inside that crystal prison for eons and you kept me there." He uncurled from the chair he had been lounging on and strolled over to her. "Well, Serenity-hime seems that you have a second chance at all of this. Are you going to make the same mistakes?"

Usagi took a step backwards as he approached her until she was against the wall. To think that she had been about ready to get undressed! "I don't know what you're talking about the Ginzuishou isn't alive. It can't be alive!" her eyes hardened at a thought and she stopped cowering. "Besides. If you always were alive why are you here? Why did you make me suffer so much! I wanted to die with Mamo-chan!"

He laughed, clearly amused once again at her antics. "Mamo-chan?" he echoed. "You mean that human you constantly begged for? He's not here anymore. He's already been killed in this timeline. Looks like history is repeating itself As for the senshi; there's no need to worry about them any longer. They never existed here, ever. So there's no need to grieve. Those other ones you saw took their places. Nothing remains." He chuckled and glanced up in amusement as the youngest assassin entered the room. He wasn't fooled by their looks bodyguards a kind way of describing their profession. They were trained assassins. "Nice of you to join us, Naoe Nagi," he greeted as he raised his hand slightly and the door behind Nagi slammed shut. "I'm the Ginzuishou you've been so afraid of all this time. And I'm taking over the Moon."

***

_Sneak Peek at chapter two ^^_

_Crawford was not happy. He knew his charge hadn't yet regained her mental powers to lock the gates of her mind so something was obviously wrong, and if that wasn't bad enough his own powers had been reduced to only cover those in the immediate vicinity. No, he wasn't happy one bit. He would have normally formed a path to his charge by now to see what the problem was but he had a problem of his own which was that everything in the room, including himself and his companions, were floating and chips of crystal from the walls and floors were zooming about the area. "Where's Prodigy?" _

_Schuldich hadn't been too concerned with matters. That is until he heard his leader's words. So his powers weren't the only ones to be turned off like a light switch. He couldn't get a fix on either the princess or the chibi. "No clue seems something is trying to interfere with us." He glanced back at Brad who looked kind of funny when he was floating upside down with a finger pressed firmly to the side of his head to keep from losing his glasses to the forces of gravity. "Think we should try to get to them?"_

_Yohji stretched and idly flicked a thin wire at the bits of crystal as he lost himself in thought. "She should be fine with Nagi; he should be able to protect her until we figure out a way to get out of here. Anyone else notice we're sealed in?"_

_Loud bangs from the other side of the crystal like door alerted the group and they glanced over as one as they saw a fuzzy image of Omi pounding at the crystal and attempting to break through. The boy started out with his fists but soon graduated to using his signature darts to weaken the structure, and from the cracks that were starting to appear, it looked like he was succeeding._

_Omi continued to bash at the crystal in an effort to free his comrades. Nagi was with Serenity so she would be fine, but the boy would probably need backup soon. Something was going horribly wrong in the palace and Omi was scared. Had the Dark Kingdom came back to finish the job they had started? No, he wouldn't let it happen. He had sworn on his life that he would protect Serenity-hime with all he had. He'd sacrifice his life for hers if it saved her. He'd do it in a heart beat without a second thought, the princess meant that much to everyone. So he would do his best and destroy this obstacle that held his friends captive. He only hoped that Nagi would be able to hold off whatever was attacking_


	3. Chapter Two: Omi

_Author Notes: *grins at Mae* actually... The next chapter is the one you want to read... Guess who it centers around? ^.~ And to be honest it's going to be him simply because you're a loyal reviewer ^_^ _

_Sapience: ^^;; that bad? You do know I once had the title 'Queen of Cliffhangers' right? Err... you'll have to point that out to me via email later ^^;; I'll fix it and replace the chapter right away when I find out where the problem was exactly. Oh! Cookie! *celebrates and chomps down* and yeah... but I think this version of the past just might throw a few surprises your way ^.~ now how am I going to get Lucy-baby into this? *grin* as for your questions (and honestly, I wish *everyone* gave comments like yours. You help me see deeper into my plot!) The Ginzuishou from her time, and this Ginzuishou are kind of two seperate things. Hers was geared towards healing and help and this one was geared for war and death... So now they've basically merged which explains 'his' (you'll find out his name in this chapter ^^ he's one of my favorite characters from Shaman King and considering he's *still* one of my favorites, I had to add him ^^) personality. He'll waffle a bit between the two extremes... He'll probably even get his own chapter if things go as planned ^^_

_Felicity Dream: A loyal site visitor! Your kind are so rare! But yeah, *points up to Sapience* see her? She's commanded I can only update this, Deliver Me, Cold Love Twisted Love, and a couple other stories ^^ considering she's my beta-reader, I will follow her rules *salutes* so don't worry, updates will be forthcoming ^^_

_AdorableAngel: Yep! Btw, did I reply to your email? I can't seem to remember... But anyway I think I'll be working on another chapter of Deliver Me just for you. _

_And for Beth-chan I'll be starting a Usagi/Omi ficlet... which leaves only one other fic I'm allowed to work on! Now what should that fic be? The Wheel of Time/SM crossover epic? The next Zelda/SM I have in mind? The almost forgotten ideas I just remembered the other day? Reviving an *old* fic? Updating one of my current fics? Or maybe working on a non crossover like Kiss of the Enemy of the Jadeite/Usa/Kunzite idea I had? Decisions... Decisions... and considering I don't feel like making decisions right now, I'm offering you guys a chance to tell me what to update (doesn't happen often so take advantage of it) for a list of *old* fics visit my blow at www.smcrossover.motime.com and that's only *half* the list. The rest will be listed within a few days and will include *all* my stories and my ideas._

**Chapter Two: Omi **

A hand flicked back at his long hair as he took a step towards the stunned girl. "Before you get started on your selfish desires, do you have any idea what being a battery feels like?" his voice was calm but his eyes looked positively deadly and radiated danger. "Remember your friend, Naru?" he could almost see the memories flooding her. "She was a battery for your enemies and I've been nothing more than a battery for eons." A faint smile touched his lips and he raised a hand in the air and pointed it at the girl. "But here. Here I was given new powers as I merged with the furious Ginzuishou of this time such a furious soul. But I was given consciousness through that sacrifice and now. Now I can talk to you, Serenity-hime or would you prefer a more familiar name like Usako?"

A shock like ice cold water froze her for a moment. A name she hadn't heard in so long It brought back such painful memories, and yet. They did make her remember 'him' and just that was enough to bring about a wane smile. "Please don't call me that." She glanced over at the silent yet very alert Nagi. Instead of being afraid the boy was in a battle stance and warily watching the verbal exchange. Had these boys really taken her senshi's places? It seemed absurd and yet. Wasn't that exactly what was going on? "Ginzuishou, I didn't know you could think. And I didn't know I was using you like Naru-chan was used." She bowed her head in apology as she glanced up at him. "Gomen nasai. And thank you. Thank you for protecting my loved ones as long as you did." She felt her voice fading off and took a deep breath, "but why did you give me immortal life? I don't want it"

**

Crawford was not happy. He knew his charge hadn't yet regained her mental powers to lock the gates of her mind so something was obviously wrong, and if that wasn't bad enough his own powers had been reduced to only cover those in the immediate vicinity. No, he wasn't happy one bit. He would have normally formed a path to his charge by now to see what the problem was but he had a problem of his own which was that everything in the room, including himself and his companions, were floating and chips of crystal from the walls and floors were zooming about the area. "Where's Prodigy?" 

Schuldich hadn't been too concerned with matters. That is until he heard his leader's words. So his powers weren't the only ones to be turned off like a light switch. He couldn't get a fix on either the princess or the chibi. "No clue seems something is trying to interfere with us." He glanced back at Brad who looked kind of funny when he was floating upside down with a finger pressed firmly to the side of his head to keep from losing his glasses to the forces of gravity. "Think we should try to get to them?"

Yohji stretched and idly flicked a thin wire at the bits of crystal as he lost himself in thought. "She should be fine with Nagi; he should be able to protect her until we figure out a way to get out of here. Anyone else notice we're sealed in?"

Loud bangs from the other side of the crystal like door alerted the group and they glanced over as one as they saw a fuzzy image of Omi pounding at the crystal and attempting to break through. The boy started out with his fists but soon graduated to using his signature darts to weaken the structure, and from the cracks that were starting to appear, it looked like he was succeeding.

Omi continued to bash at the crystal in an effort to free his comrades. Nagi was with Serenity so she would be fine, but the boy would probably need backup soon. Something was going horribly wrong in the palace and Omi was scared. Had the Dark Kingdom came back to finish the job they had started? No, he wouldn't let it happen. He had sworn on his life that he would protect Serenity-hime with all he had. He'd sacrifice his life for hers if it saved her. He'd do it in a heart beat without a second thought, the princess meant that much to everyone. So he would do his best and destroy this obstacle that held his friends captive. He only hoped that Nagi would be able to hold off whatever was attacking

**

He watched as the broken hearted girl forced herself to keep eye contact. "Humans always so greedy you've had so many more years added to both yours and your loved ones. You forced me to undo the spells on your protectors, and that's why they're dead and been replaced." He leaned towards her his dark brown eyes full of warmth. "But if you truly don't want it I'll take it back, Serenity-hime. Just say the word and you'll never have to worry about your 'gift' again."

Was he serious? Could he really just take it back? "Can you really do that?" she was afraid to speak above a whisper for fear that he would vanish into the mists like a wraith. "Can you really take it back and free me?"

Nagi had processed enough of the conversation now. He wasn't going to lose the princess, even if she wasn't the one he remembered. "Would it really be wise to trust someone that is imprisoning us here?" he calmly questioned as he tried to sum up his power, he couldn't even lift a mote of dust at this point! "There must be a catch, immortality shouldn't be taken so lightly."

Usagi forcibly stopped her whirlwind of hopes that flew through her mind and focused on what Nagi had said. That was true Ginzuishou or not, wasn't there a catch of some sort? "What what do I have to do to be mortal again?" the truth was she wouldn't mind being mortal and having to live out a normal lifespan. She would do it in a heartbeat because it meant she would eventually be reunited with them. 

His eyes narrowed on Nagi and a flash of irritation flashed in their dark depths. "The catch?" he questioned his voice slowly losing its newfound edge as he turned to face Usagi. "The catch is you'll have to join me" he smiled at her as he said the next words. "You'll merge with me and lose your immortality. You'll never have a thought or have to worry again. It'll just be like sleeping for eternity."

"Asleep forever?" her tone was full of awe and hope at the idea. An escape from all the suffering she had endured. She'd never have to worry about watching someone she cared about die a slow death and waste away in front of her. Never again the idea was powerful, so much so that she had to lean against the wall as she started to shake.

Nagi wasn't so easily distracted. He knew something was up. It just didn't feel right to him. "But if she's asleep how will she manage to make it back to her friends and family?" Nagi knew that if she slept for eternity she'd only get dreams in return. She wouldn't truly be reunited with those she cared about. Besides, it was his job to protect her, he wasn't going to let her throw her life away quite so easily.

Usagi fought back a whimper of sudden pain. She had so wanted to be rid of her problem and her new Ginzuishou seemed capable of it. She wanted to believe him; she wanted to reach out and take his hand and freely agree to anything he requested. "I won't die, just sleep?" she glanced away and met the solemn eyes of Nagi. He wasn't pleased with her thought process so far, it was pretty obvious he wasn't. "Can I. Can I have some time to think about it?"

While a brief flash of irritation flared in Nagi's eyes the Ginzuishou merely chuckled as he nodded. "Of course, Serenity-hime. And if you agree it won't be like mere sleep. You won't have any dreams and you won't be immortal any longer so think about that na?" his brown almost black eyes trailed over to Nagi and he smiled with confidence it was only a matter of time until she accepted.

Usagi watched as he vanished in a lightshow of bright white and glanced over at the once again silent Nagi. "You. You won't tell the others about this, right?" she softly requested as she went to his side and gently took his hands in a hopeful gesture. "This can be just our secretright?"

Nagi closed his eyes to avoid looking into the pleading sapphire ones in front of him. A secret with the princess if only she knew the secrets he had shared with the former Serenity. "Hai, as you wish, Usagi-san." He calmly pulled his hands away from her grasp and turned away and focused on a flexing his powers. As he expected they had came back full force and he was able to lift anything he wanted. "We should rejoin with the others. They're probably worried about you."

Usagi winced faintly as she realized the boy's words had become cold and impersonal. Did he hate her for thinking about it? It hurt more than she thought it would, he was a stranger to her and yet Yet she felt hurt that he was disappointed in her. "Nagi-san do you hate me for considering it?"

Nagi slowly turned towards the girl and for a brief moment he could see his gentle princess there; worried that she had upset him and wanting to make things right "Of course not, Sere" he caught himself and cleared his throat. His princess was gone; she had been replaced by this other. "Of course not, Usagi-san, but it's not wise to do such a thing without more details you could become nothing more than a battery to him as he's been to you."

"A battery?" Usagi mulled over that thought before realizing she heard footsteps and noticed the rest of her 'protectors' had arrived. She hoped they hadn't picked up any of her and Nagi's conversation. The last thing she wanted to do was try to explain her self out of such a mess. 

"Prodigy, report," Crawford didn't waste time as he stared past Usagi at his youngest teammate. "Why was the palace itself attacking us and everyone inside? The civilians that the princess invited to stay have fled and claimed this palace is haunted by the spirit of the Queen." He could sense the difference in the girl now. His powers had returned but her future remained cloudy to him. Something had interfered.

"It was nothing," Nagi obediently responded. "The Ginzuishou was reacting badly to being used to heal us. We too were attacked by it, everything is fine now and I believe it has accepted Usagi-san as its new owner." He didn't even glance at the girl as he spoke. She had requested he hide it and he would do so, if he had his mind set to it not even Schuldich would be able to find out what had occurred.

Schuldich leaned casually against the wall but inside he was quickly becoming frustrated. Before the girl's mind had been like an open book. She couldn't have hid anything if she had tried Something had happened in this room before they had managed to break out of their temporary prison. Something had changed the girl, he could still reach quite a few areas of her mind that had been completely blocked off before due to his loss of power, but he couldn't access everything. Someone had locked it off from him. 

Normally after discovering something like that he would demand an explanation from her, but he knew more important things were in store. They were going to have to spend as much time training her as possible. They'd be squeezing at least four year's worth of work into as little time as possible in case Beryl decided to attack again. If she managed to unleash an attack on the moon in the state they were currently in, everyone would be doomed for the princess would easily fall. 

Ran wasn't concerned about what had happened while they were trapped. He was only concerned with what was going to happen now. "It's time to begin your training, Serenity-hime. Follow me to the reserve courtyard." He turned before she could respond and strode out of the room. His role in serving the royal family was quite different from his companion's. He hadn't joined because of a loss of a loved one or anything quite so important. He had joined because his sister had left the moon to pursue a relationship with someone on Earth and he was thankful now. If she was on the moon she would have likely died in the massacre. 

Usagi stared at the retreating figure for a moment not sure what to do before bowing hurriedly to everyone in the room and racing after the tall older boy. "Wait up!" she pleaded as she tripped over her dress, slipped on her hem, and fell heavily to the ground. "Itai" she grumbled as she rubbed at her sore nose and started to get to her feet when she noticed a hand in front of her. Embarrassed she gently took it and allowed the brown-haired stranger to help her to her feet. "Anno arigato"

Ken weakly smiled at the girl and watched as she hurried after Ran's long strides. The other hadn't even stopped to see if the princess was following It hurt not being remembered. "Is she really not our Serenity? But she looks so much like her even if she is a bit of a klutz"

Usagi was panting as she reached out to grab at Ran's shirt to stop him. She felt like she had just run a marathon non stop. "Please can we just rest a moment?" she whimpered. "You're going too fast, I can't keep up." She almost ran into his back when he suddenly stopped and glanced back at her his eyes not conveying any emotions. 

"If we were to be attacked and you weren't able to move at this simple pace you'd be an easy target for any youma. That's not something we'll allow to happen, we are going to protect you with our lives if necessary. The Moon Kingdom will not be defeated by the likes of Beryl and her minions. 

As he spoke Usagi started to frown. "Don't. Don't say such things. I don't want anyone to die for me Never again do I want to see friends die. So don't even think about it. The Moon Kingdom isn't as important as the lives of all of you. My life is not more important than anyone else's. Please stop it"

Ran didn't respond to her tirade and instead continued his trek, forcing her to stop and rush after him again. He didn't talk to her again until they had reached their destination. It wasn't much; Beryl's forces had attacked too fiercely for it to stay in one solid piece. The ground that had once been solid marble was riddled with cracks and large chunks of it had been incinerated. But compared to the original training grounds this place was perfect for the training this girl needed. "You don't want us to die for you, right?" he questioned as he turned to speak to the wide-eyed girl. She was apparently shocked at the state of things. "Then train hard so we won't have to risk our lives saving you."

Usagi swallowed hard and slowly nodded. It made sense didn't it? If she did her best and really fought to learn what she was being taught no one would be in danger. Maybe things would have been different for her senshi if she had trained for them Maybe she could have stopped the cycle from the beginning if she had tried "Hai," she whispered as she followed Ran through the wreckage and to a wooden holder full of scratched and broken weapons.

Ran sifted through the remains quickly and pulled out a small sword. The same sword he had once pressed into the hand's of the ten year old princess he had promised to protect. "We'll start with this" he handed her the glistening blade that he had always kept polished and watched like an eagle as she took it in her hands. "You're holding it wrong"

Before Usagi could protest the red-head was behind her and readjusting her grip. She felt her face starting to flame and battled the emotion away. It reminded her of when Mamoru had tried to teach her the strange sport 'golf.' She had never gotten the hang of it but she had enjoyed Mamoru's hands around her as she struggled to learn. She noticed she was starting to tear up and blinked the remnants away as she focused on Ran's instructions. She wasn't going to let anyone else die for her. She swore it.

Schuldich entered the backup arena and took a seat on one of the bleachers that had somehow withstood the attack. The girl was embarrassed from contact with Abyssinian? What would she do when she discovered the truth? It was intriguing to think about how she would react. '_Your grip is too loose, Usagi-chan. If you try to strike anyone with that, the blade will fall from your hands. Ah, but he's tightening your grip now, isn't he? Always the helpful knight Isn't that what a princess wants, a knight in shining armor?_'

He was amused as she mistook his words for her own thoughts and she turned a lovely shade of peach before mentally berating her self for forgetting about her husband. He hadn't been able to tease the former princess like this for such a long time since he taught her to hide her mind Such a pity but he was going to have some fun with this one before he taught her the vital skill.

Ran knew something wasn't right as the girl started to turn a variety of shades. As his amethyst eyes lifted slightly he quickly realized why. The smirking German was having fun with their charge before he started to teach her the skill to block out others from her mind. "Stay focused," he ordered as he readjusted her grip once again. This Serenity had never seemed to touch a blade in her life. 

"It's so hard." Usagi pouted as she was once again corrected and her grip once again changed. It wasn't her fault she didn't believe in swords or anything like that. Besides didn't Beryl have magic? Couldn't she easily be wiped out by a spell more so than by a blade? She wanted to tell this guy that as well but he scared her.

"It'll only get harder. This is only learning how to hold a sword; you're going to have to learn to fight." He ignored her pale color and stared intensely at her. "There is no other choice. You'll also be attending magic classes with Oracle. As for defense it would probably be best to train with Prodigy or Bombay. Both are tacticians and know how to defend their selves.

Usagi winced as her finger nicked the blade as she lost her grip. Blood almost immediately began to well and she realized with pain that it was still a pure innocent white color. So it was true. "I can't do this it's too hard."

Ran took the blade from her grasp and dropped it to the ground as he took her hand. The cut wasn't too deep but it needed a bandage and the almost silver look to her blood was a bit too strange for him. He didn't want to believe the weird story that Mastermind had pushed on him. He wanted to truly believe that this girl was his princess but his princess didn't have such magical blood from what he remembered. "Be more careful," he chided as he brought her finger to his lips and softly kissed away the droplets forming. He pulled a small ribbon from his black leather trenchcoat and tied it securely around her wound. "Take a break for now"

She couldn't get away fast enough. She was tripping over her feet to get away from him. Maybe it had been a casual thing to him but to her it had felt different. Just what type of relationship had this princess had with her guardians? She wasn't sure but she was starting to get an idea She never noticed the phantom following her in the shadows as she ran through the ruined halls and found an old courtyard.

It wasn't much to look at really. Most of the stone benches had been reduced to blocks of rubble and whatever garden that had been there before had been scorched beyond recognition. Dark black marks scarred the few benches that remained rending all the fancy decorations on them incomprehensible. It must have been quite a gorgeous location when it had been in its prime. Actually Usagi paused to glance around and walk farther where they used to be a maze. A small smile came to her lips and she took a seat on the lone clear bench. This one had escaped the horror that the others had gone through and it gave a perfect view of the water fountain. That was a mere dried up fountain right now. 

It was eerie looking at something you knew and remembered but had never really seen before. The image in the fountain was like that for her. She remembered it had been a gift from Endymion, or more specifically, his planet. The artist had taken much care in rendering an exact duplicate of the moon princess catching the falling water with cupped hands from an eternal fountain. It was beautiful yes, but the girl staring out from the fountain didn't look happy. In fact she kind of looked sad and troubled, not to mention lonely. Her eyes, though stone, just had such a wanting look to them. It almost made Usagi weep as she saw it. 

She rubbed at her eye to erase the tears and realized she was still wearing the make-shift bandage. It reminded her that she couldn't leave here, that she was a prisoner to this world as she was her own. It hurt. "I don't want this I can't do this" she sighed and glanced up at the soulful statue, "what would you have done if the Ginzuishou offered you such an escape?"

"I'm sure she would have accepted my generous offer right away. You have figured out that her life wasn't all parties and roses, ne, Serenity-hime?" his voice was deceptively gentle as he stood behind her and sniffed at her hair. "Roses." His eyes traveled downward and he took note of her wound. "Have fun playing with swords, Serenity-hime?"

Usagi winced and took a step away. "I'm not her please use another name besides that one. Besides I don't even know what to call you except Ginzuishou. If I was going to think about your offer shouldn't I have more than that?"

He smiled as wind seemed to flow from beneath him and he was lifted off the ground. "Hai," he agreed as his white cloak fluttered in the new breeze. "You can call me Hao, Usagi." He held out a hand to her and smiled more as she reached up to grab it. "You don't want to be immortal again and watch all these people die do you?"

She shook her head and grabbed his hand in a firm grasp. She was ready for this. She was going to give in and escape he own personal hell. "No will I really die if I agree, Hao?" they were past formalities at this point. She had relied on his power for such a long time that she didn't feel he was a stranger even if she still considered him dangerous.  
  
"You'll never have to watch anyone grow old or think about them doing so," he offered as his grip became tighter. He could feel her soul pulsing. It was ready for release, ready to merge with his and grant him the powers he had been stripped from so long ago. "You'll be happy with it, I assure you. You'll no longer have to deal with mere humans again. Why should your life and happiness be sacrificed for their benefit? What have the people you've protected for so long ever done for you except hate and persecute you?" when he saw her wince his smile turned into a serious one. "Now come with me and be at peace with yourself again."

She smiled wanly at Hao who started to frown as he noticed someone approaching. Without answers to the questions in her eyes he simply vanished and left the shaking girl alone. Now she looked like a clone of the statue, not only sad and lonely but desperate as well. "Why?" she whispered almost brokenly as she collapsed to her knees and stared accusingly at the ground. Why had he promised her such wonderful things and just vanish?

"Usagi-san?" the voice was young and a moment later its owner appeared. "Mastermind I mean Schuldich; you're probably getting confused by us using our codenames for each other all the time. Anyway, he told me to find you and tell you that he'll start teaching you some mental defenses tonight. Are you okay?" it had taken him a few moments but now he realized the girl was crying.

"I'm fine. I just needed a break" she glanced up at the worried boy and forced a smile. What was the point in forcing another to worry about her? "I guess I've been out here too long. This statue is so eerie"

Omi quickly glanced at the statue and nodded. "The princess wasn't in the best of moods when she had that done. A master artist from Earth came and stayed a month with us and made a perfect model of her He got every element of her down including her expression." Omi swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back tears. "You. You have silver blood too, don't you?" 

Usagi was taken back by the question. She knew that Ran had seen it, but she hadn't pegged the serious teacher to spread gossip so easily. "How how did you know? And what do you mean 'too?' Did the princess have it as well?" she had known the princess was cursed before, but really hadn't wanted to believe that the girl had been an immortal like herself. It proved the only escape was to be replaced by someone else. It was terrifying to think about.

Omi sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I shouldn't talk about it. She wouldn't want me to," he offered an apologetic smile and took a seat beside her. "Is it really so hard training with Ran-kun?" the man had been so gentle with the former princess. It was hard to believe that he had grown harsh with this one. 

"I've never held a sword before. Not a real one anyway I don't want to take anyone's life. I don't want to learn to kill I keep getting told this is just to protect myself but I can't do it at the expense of someone else's life I don't want to, I'd rather die myself."

Omi nearly lunged at her by this point and grabbed her shoulders tightly his eyes suddenly begging. "Please don't try such a thing?" he requested tears ready to fall from his eyes. "Just don't even try such a horrible thing. You're not my princess, Usagi-san, but I believe you're a friend. I don't want you to do such a terrible thing to yourself. Everyone here is trying so hard for you. We lost someone that meant so much to us You have no idea what Nagi and I felt for her, but we're all trying so hard to adjust and learn to protect you. Please don't throw it all away by killing yourself please."

Usagi was stunned at his impassioned plea and gently pried his hands away. "Even if my doing so somehow brought your princess back?" she felt horrible for suggesting such a selfish thing. But Hao was right she was tired of living for others. She wanted to be free to make her own choices, even if it meant giving her life to Hao. He had been her Ginzuishou after all, so why shouldn't she trust him? He had saved her life so many times before Countless times, why should she listen to this boy's worries over her own hopes?

"Even even if that was the case" his words were slow as if they took great effort to produce, "I wouldn't want her back at the expense of your life, Usagi-san. It wouldn't be right to trade someone's life for another. So please. Please don't try anything so foolish for all of our sakes? Just give it some time and after that if you still feel like Serenity did" his words trailed off as he realized he had called the princess simply by her name, thankfully the girl hadn't seemed to have caught it. "Then you can think about this again just give us all a little while more?" he whispered before getting up and walking away, leaving Usagi to her thoughts.

He hadn't even waited for her answer Would it truly be so hard to listen to his request and struggle on for just a little bit longer? Maybe she could manage to stick around until Beryl was defeated If she managed to find a way out now it would most likely doom the rest of the Kingdom. Could she really accept Hao's offer with that hanging over her head? So... it was decided. She would stay alive for their sakes for just awhile longer. They would be the last person she sacrificed her self for.

_Pale creamy skin cradled by a beautiful white dress. A dress that looked shockingly like the one Usagi was wearing now. A sharp instrument, upon closer inspection it looked like the tip of a dagger or dart of some kind, was brought down and pierced the flesh. A stream of silvery-white blood trailed out from the weapon's edge and glided off the silky skin to collect on the priceless dress. Blue eyes were glazed in concentration until they snapped to alertness when they heard a footstep. The eyes turned troubled as they stared mutely at the person behind them through the use of their mirror. "Serenity-hime Why?" Omi whispered as he fell beside his troubled princess and hugged her tightly. "Baka," he whispered roughly as he jerked the weapon, his weapon, from her hands and shoved it into his pocket. "You probably don't want to hear this when you're in this state but he's not the only one you know." His glossy eyes were solemn as he tilted her head towards his. "I love you too, Serenity-hime," he whispered as he leaned down and captured her lips in a brief kiss._


End file.
